It is known to utilise physical characteristics of fibre composites to enhance impact resistant properties of, for example, a laminate structure. However, the elastic properties of continuous and unidirectional fibrous composites are highly anosotropic and depend of fibre orientation with respect to the applied stress. The axial tensile strength of a unidirectional lamina is typically controlled by the fibre ultimate strain. The transversal tensile strength of a unidirectional lamina is mainly controlled by the matrix ultimate strain. The strength of a fibre reinforced structure is a least an order of magnitude greater in the longitudinal direction than in the transversal/perpendicular direction to the fibre axis.